Come what may
by NewsTribe
Summary: Draco and Seamus are both in detention and one thing leads to another. Slash one shot


As darkness fell over the great castle of Hogwarts, two sixteen year old boys sat in the empty potions class room finishing their homework which they had both failed to complete for their lesson a week ago, now they have to do it during detention.

The two boys had never gotten on and never would if it hadn't been for this detention, the two teenagers couldn't be any more different. One was a pure blood with blonde wavy hair which covered his ice blue eyes and was a Slytherin. The other was half blood and had short messy but stylish sandy hair and green eyes and was a Gryffindor. Everyone knew that the two houses had never got on and never would, while one of the boys was one of Harry Potters closest friends the other was Harry's rival and the two had never got on. The boys were of similar height and size but the two had never stood next to each other and had never had a real conversation before, the closest to a conversation they have had was shouting insults across the room at each other.

Looking behind him, Draco ran one of his hands through his blonde hair, watching as the other guy half laid across the table working on his own work.

Looking up from his work, the two boys eyes locked for the first time, before both looked away and carried on with their work, ever now and then the two boys eyes would meet

Looking behind him again, Draco caught the young Gryffindor looking at him.

"What's your problem Finnigan?" he asked, his voice echoed of the cold stone walls.

"What's yours?" Seamus asked folding his arms and leaning on the table.

"You," Draco replied before turning back to his work.

"Do you know what your problem is Draco?" Seamus asked a couple of minutes later, why he could him Draco he wasn't sure he would normally call him Malfoy.

"What?" Draco replied spinning around in his stall to face the other boy.

"You're too much of a twat," the sandy-haired Gryffindor grinned as he started to pack his things into his bag before jumping to his feet.

"Shut your mouth half-blood," Malfoy shouted standing up and side stepped so he was blocking the only exit.

"Or what?" Seamus asked still grinning, shifting his bag to his other shoulder, "You going to beat me up…Blondie."

That was the last strew for the hot headed Slytherin, within a blink of a eye, Draco had pulled his wand out and pushed it up against the other teenagers forehead. Panic running through his body, Seamus dropped his bag and backed away until his back hit the wall, with Draco's wand still pushed up against his forehead.

"Not so tough, are we now?" the blonde spat at Seamus as a grin crept over his own lips, he didn't want to smile but he couldn't help it, Seamus looked so helpless and he could make the boy do anything he wanted with a flick of his wand, but the weird thing…he didn't want to hurt the half-blood.

"What you going to do now? Kill me?" he replied trying to keep his fear hidden; looking over Draco's shoulder he could see his own wand sticking out of his bag. Using his free hand, Draco grabbed hold of one of Seamus wrists and pinned it up against the cold stone wall.

"Would you like me to?" Draco asked, in a soft whisper only inches away from the other, neither one of them breaking eye contact.

"What kill me? I didn't have it as my top five things to do before I turn seventeen…but I guess things change," Seamus replied. Letting at a small laugh Draco couldn't believe that the guy was joking at a time like this and once again what was weird he found it funny.

"Why do you find this funny?" the blonde haired guy asked.

"Cause not even you are stupid enough to kill me at a time like this," Seamus simply replied and he was right, it was dark times in the wizard world with Lord Voldemort and his army of Death eaters at large, it didn't matters either that his own parents where locked away in Azkaban and that half the students in the school thought Draco was also a Death eater.

Lowering his wand, Draco let go of Seamus before stepping back and leaning against the nearest table.

"Just cause my parents are on his side doesn't mean I am," Draco sad sadly not looking at Seamus.

"I'm not saying you are, but cause of people like your parents my own parents are dead," Seamus replied walking to the table opposite Draco and pushing himself onto it.

"I'm…sorry…I didn't know," Draco whispered before looking up at the other guys their eyes meeting again, both longing for comfit.

"Draco Malfoy saying sorry that must be a first," Seamus replied as a grin crept over his face, which made Draco smile, "What?" the sandy haired boy asked after seeing Draco smile.

"I'm not allowed to smile now then?" Draco replied as he pushed himself up on to his own table. Seamus gave a small shrug and the two teenagers sat their in silence for a couple of minutes making eye contact every now and then. It was Draco who made the first move he leaned forward and placed his place hand on top of the other boys knee, looking down at his knee, Seamus then quickly looked back up into Draco eyes, raising his eyebrows. Pulling away quickly Draco jumped down from his table and turned to leave but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning back around the two boys locked eyes.

Moving his hand of Draco's shoulder, Seamus replaced it on Draco's cheek before tracing the blonde's cheek bone until he reached the boys pale lips.

Placing one of his hands on Seamus waist, Draco pulled the other boy closer to his own body until their faces were only inches apart then he placed his other hand on Seamus neck.

Placing his other hand on Draco's chest, Seamus moved his other hand back onto Draco's cheek before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's.

Slowly closing his eyes, the blonde deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Seamus mouth; he ran his own tongue across the front of Seamus teeth begging for entrance. Letting Draco in, Seamus ran his fingers through the blonde's wavy hair.

Finally pulling away both boys looked at each other in complete shock.

"Umm…" Draco said lost for words, before he let go of Seamus and stepped back.

"That was umm.." Seamus got out before he ran one of his hands through his own hair.

Dropping himself on the nearest stall, Draco placed his face into his hands before leaning forward.

"This can't be happening," he whispered.

"It is though," Seamus replied, moving behind Draco and wrapping his arms around the other guy's neck before resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Its just that we're both guys, from different backgrounds and our houses hate each other," Draco said in a small voice sitting up and turning his head so he could see Seamus, "It would never work out?"

"It could do…you never know," Seamus replied with a smile, before he leaned forward again and kissed Draco quickly on the lips.

Standing up, Draco straightened his ropes before turning back to face Seamus who was now standing up with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked putting his hands into his back pockets of his school trousers, moving uneasily on his feet.

"What do you want to happen now?" Seamus asked looking anywhere about from Draco.

"Act like nothing happened?" Draco joked.

"Fine, if that's what you want?" Seamus shouted, walking back to his bag before picking it up and headed for the door again only to be stopped by Draco again.

"What?" he asked.

"I was joking," Draco grinned placing his hands on Seamus shoulders. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Seamus dropped his bag again before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Good," Seamus grinned as Draco ran his hands through the back of Seamus hair, sending shivers down the Gryffindor's back. While both moved in for another long kiss the door was pushed opened and a teenage girl with mousy brown hair stepped into the room before quickly leaving it and closing the door behind her.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked his girlfriend, slipping his arm around her waist before the two set of.

"Nothing" she grinned, leaning into his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder as they made their way up the dungeons stairway.


End file.
